1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising apparatus, and more particularly concerns an exercise apparatus comprising a rope having an intermediate portion extending through a tubular rocking structure and having pull handles at its extremities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous rope and pulley exercisers have been disclosed in the prior art in two basic forms of exercise apparatus: Isotonic resistance exercisers and Isometric exercisers. Isotonic exercisers provide an adjustable resistance whereby the user's effort is balanced by the resistance of the exerciser, which may be applied asymmetrically. Conversely, isometric exercisers use forces supplied symmetrically by the user on opposite sides of the body, substantially without any resistance in the exerciser mechanism. Many isometric exercisers have been disclosed which, through a series of pulleys, and passages provide means for the user to exercise the upper body muscle groups in a symmetric manner. Resistance is typically applied to each end of a rope device while the ends are pulled alternately to provide resistance through a full range of motion. In this manner, an entire muscle or group of muscles may be exercised.
Various apparatus have been employed in attempts to provide such upper body isometric exercise. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,257,592 to Jones discloses a rope and pulley exerciser having a rope elongated between handles and having a portion extending through an elongate tubular structure having pulleys at both extremities. The Jones exerciser is equipped with adjustment means for varying the length of the rope in order to facilitate a variety of exercises. The individual generally stands upon the tubular structure to maintain its position. The presence of pulleys is intended to reduce friction between the rope and tubular structure and to direct the rope. Frictional forces, however, are not necessarily undesirable. For instance, friction may serve to increase the resistance during flexion and reduce the friction during extension in some exercises. Furthermore, frictional forces help to slow the speed of rope travel throughout the range of motion.
U.S. Pat. 5,171,295 to Schwalm, Jr. discloses a similar exerciser having a rope and pulley configuration. This apparatus includes hand grips for alternative types of exercises using the elongate pulley structure. Further accessories include a chair attachment means, ankle straps, and auxiliary backrest.
The Schwalm and Jones devices, as well as many other apparatus, are adapted to provide either upper or lower body isometric exercise exclusively. These devices depend upon the user to immobilize the apparatus through body weight or other means in order to transmit resistive forces. While promoting a good anaerobic muscular workout, such devices often fall short of providing a total body workout simultaneously and are generally incapable of providing good aerobic workout.
It is desirable to both raise heart rate and utilize all muscle groups during exercise in a limited time period. Other types of isometric rope exercisers have addressed these concerns. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,707 to Bosch and 5,234,395 to Miller et al. disclose belt and rope apparatus adapted to be strapped around the waist of the user while jogging, running, or walking. The Bosch device provides a tubular passage through which a rope may be pulled to provide isometric resistance. The Miller belt provides an elastic snubber means for imparting isotonic resistance to the rope.
While each of the belt devices provides limited ability to exercise the upper body while running, etc. there are inherent disadvantages. A primary drawback is that the belts are generally uncomfortable and are prone to slippage about the runner's waist, particularly in the presence of perspiration. The constant pulling upon the ropes tends to cause the belt to abrade the runners skin. Furthermore, only a limited number of exercises may be performed due to the configuration of the belt, hence only a few muscles are involved. The use of such belts depends upon the ability of the user to run or exercise either outdoors or indoors with the use of a treadmill, exercise bike, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a self contained isometric rope exerciser capable of providing a total body workout for the user.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an exerciser of the aforesaid nature having adjustable rope length.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an exerciser of the aforesaid nature versatile in the types of exercises that may be performed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an exerciser of the aforesaid nature which is durable, easily stored and transported, simple to use, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.